My beautiful cousin MINE!
by Yk2895
Summary: AU/Incest and one obsessive Sasuke... Should i continue? maybe future lemons. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**English it's NOT my first language so i apologize for my errors. Firts chapter edited.**

obsessive huh? Incest?

Call it whatever you want, but I'm in love with my cousin. We were always close and since my brother's dead (something about an akatsuki gang) I really stoped being the guy I was and only with her I keep being the prince I have always been just like the princess she was for me, we even talk about having a family and all, but apparently my dear cousin stopped having feelings for me.

Oh joy!

Well I'm sorry Sakura-hime but you aren't going to slip from my fingers, you were mine since the day we share our first kiss.

...

OK the first confrontation didn't went very well, I don't see anything wrong with a boy of 13 claiming the love of her dear little Sakura but apparently it's such a big deal to this family. PUSSYS!

…...

The second confrontation didn't make any difference… The most normal thing it's that I can have her in any way I want... (She is MINE after all) and now at 16 they're going to take me away from my princess. But don't worry love. Nothing and no one can take me away from you. MarkMyWords.

"5 Years"

5 FUCKING YEARS!

Finally I can see her again, even though is a family reunion and I haven't talk to her I feel really complete now that I can see my dear love. God if I thought she was gorgeous at 16 now she is a goddess… and now after my experiences throughout the university I'm grateful and sure that when I have her she will only think in me and will forget any person that had her in the past – Oh.. She is making her way towards me and who the fuck it's that blond dumb face?

Hello's, hugs, kisses in the cheek, presentations, hands shakes, Naruto huh? Well Mr-im-Engaged-toYOUR(yes MINE)-cousin. I'm sorry but the wedding it IS now cancel.

I am going to make sure that happens.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto Uzumaki

**Why hello dearest readers, 2 Chapter and yeah hope you all like sorry for the tardiness but its hard work with a lazy co writer... English is not my first language.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki

Two days after the party i'm in conversation with the biggest knucklehead in the world (nothing has to do with the fact that he wants dearest sakura for him) ANOYED and i can't understand WHY oh why! in hell is Sakura so happy with him? i mean he has no charm, he is ugly... well not that much bout deal whit it. . . FINE! he isn't ugly but doesn't stand a chance against me (smirk) that with my abs I KNOW im hot. _But maybe Sakura dont want him for look_s (totally ignores that murmur) and such a loser dressing like a nerd but just the clothing i know for sure that he has no chance with my intelect, cause in my 21 years of life im always been the cool so yeah you just ain't no compatition to my coolness and sexyness plus the fact that he talks just shit (why sakura laugh its a mistery) he is a total idiot with that big smile making my Sakura smile in return, with THAT smile that once a time was just for me.

Just a Plain IDIOT. _and loser, ugly, stupid,asshole,shitface_

and no, im NOT jealous of how they are kissing and aparently just forget that they aren't alone or how he squeeze her rear and how she looks him with lust and love or the fact that i have writed like lots and lots of ideas of how to kill him.

Yeah... don't stand a chance with me.

But now im just plain angry, why she has to go and found a fiance? we were just fine before.

* * *

_ 6 YEARS AGO_

_15 years old Sasuke and Sakura were together watching a movie (very steamy may i add), they were in the couch with Sakura resting her head in Sasuke shoulder, until there was a sexual scene and he could just imagine that they were the ones doing it and just like that the restraining was flying out of the window and he was now leaving little kisses starting in her ear, coaxing her, so when he found her mouth she would respond, what she did and without thinking they were making out for the first time..._

* * *

Fuck!

He really hates Naruto Uzumaki.

**Thanks and review.**

**Sorry i know its short but yeah its going to be a late develop i think.**


End file.
